Maxine Plan
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Maxine plan on braking Mike and Kate up by transferring Kate overseas


**TITLE: ****Maxine plan**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo1971**

**RATING:**

**SPOILERS:**

**CATEGORY:**

**PAIRINGS: Mike/Kate**

**SUMMARY: Maxine plan on braking Mike and Kate up by ****transferring**** Kate overseas.**

**SEQUEL****: Internet Dating**

**ARCHIVE: Fanficion**

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

**It been two weeks since the news article about Mike and Kate engagement. the crew was happy for them. But it all chance when there CO lieutenant commander coburn was identified as the second person who cause damages to a bar and stealing and killing of a young crocodile. **

**Cause of what happen Two dads charges was drop after the owner of the bar told the navy that is was coburn who ordered two dads to pick up the croco and run. Cause of that, Hammersley was left without a captain. **

**Maxine she made some phone calls smile when she learn that the HMAS Warramunga was in need of experience navigator. so she put Kate name down since the frigate was leaving in two months for tour over in iran. When she received the email of Kate transferred to Perth since that is where the ship is and she was able to get a new XO for Hammersley. **

**When RO was printing out orders and other navy stuff he read one which shocked him. So he pick up the phone to have Kate page to the comcen. When Kate arrived and knock on the door RO open it **

"**RO you wanted to see me" **

"**Yes X, this came for you" He said in sad voice as he pass Kate the sheet of paper. **

**Kate read what it said and was shocked by it "Transferred to fleet base west… Warramunga… frigate" she said in shocked. When she finish reading the transferred orders she look at RO **

"**Thanks RO" **

"**X there got to be a mistake" **

"**Orders are orders RO you know what the navy is like" **

"**I know that X but it bit of quinstant after your engagement to commander flynn" Kate thought about it **

"**Your right about that" then she turn around and walk out of comcen getting her phone out of her pocket and walk to the back of the ship when Mike showed up **

"**Mike what wrong" **

"**you getting a new captain" **

"**that great who" then she saw the look on his face **

"**It only for a few weeks" Kate shook her head **

"**Who idea was it" **

"**fleet command" **

"**And who suggested to fleet command" **

"**you think Maxine behind this. No cause she told them that we getting married" **

"**If she did Mike then you wouldn't be on here…. dam her, she plan this" When she relies what Maxine has done.**

"**Kate what wrong with you, what are you talking about" **

"**I've been transferred to fleet base west, i leave in two days Mike and what bloody worse is i've been transferred onto Warramunga" **

"**that a frigate" **

"**Yeah i know and what bloody worse Mike is that the ship is heading to iran in two months" **

"**what" mike said in shocked **

"**That what my reaction was like and what worse is that the ship going to be deployed for six months Mike" **

"**you been deployed before" **

"**Yes i know that Mike but there was no you and me, no engagement" **

"**We will work something out Kate, no matter what happens" **

"**i hope so Mike if she is behind it i won't be happy" **

"**you and me both. We will work something out" **

**Two days later Mike kiss Kate at the airport since she was flying to Perth. when the crew found out about what happen they were shocked to learn of the sudden transferred of Kate to perth. **

**Two months later in July 2006 Mike and buffer were on the wharf waving to Kate and Nav who is another lieutenant who was assigned on the same ship that cheer her up a bit knowing that there another crew member she knows who on the same ship. They wave to Mike and buffer as the ship left perth for it tour overseas. **

**In february 2007 Warramunga return back to perth with a hero's welcome and the crew looking ford to seeing their families and friends. When dock the crew finish up there jobs before leaving the ship. When Nav and Kate walk down the gangway they smile when they saw who was waiting for them on the wharf. Both men hug and kiss there women like many other couples. **

**That night the four of them went to a restaurant for dinner and to catch up. "Mike you wish Kate was back on Hammersley" Nav asked **

"**Yes i do, it been a nightmare and what worse is that there still no replacement captain" **

"**Mike something bothering you what is it" Kate asked. **

"**Kate remember when you told me about your transferred" **

"**Yes" **

"**i did some checking out and thanks to Steve Marshall. you were right. Maxine was behind having you transferred to here and me onto Hammersley" **

"**what going to happen to her" **

"**Steve looking into it" **

"**Ok so how long can you stay?" Kate asked **

"**four days then back to Cairns and on Hammersley" **

"**with a new XO" Nav said smiling **

"**Yes with another XO" **

"**Mike dose Maxine know about the new house" Kate asked **

"**no, she doesn't i moved in there before coming here" **

"**That good." **

"**Kate what is it" Mike asked**

"**I still can't believe she plan on all of this Mike, she try to break us up and with her inviting you around to her place when Hammersley in port or she showed up. She should take no for an answer" **

"**I know Kate" **

"**Kate told me what was happening, she obsessed with you" Nav said**

"**I know she is, but i got the feeling she hiding something from me" **

"**Ryan" Kate said **

"**could be right Kate, but why use him" **

"**sounds like she would do anything or use any one to get to you sir" buffer said **

"**I hope not, if she is, i won't be happy about it" They talk about old times and laugh for the next couple of hours before going there separate ways. **

**Mike and Kate went to Kate place where they spent the next few days together doing what couples normally do. The day Mike left they both hug and kiss before Mike got onto the plane and flew back to Cairns. **

**Kate return home and wrote a letter for a transferred request back to Cairns. when finish she email it to both the captain of Warramunga and fleet base west. It was the next day when her CO called her. so she got change and went to see him since he was on board the ship. **

"**Lieutenant come in" Kate walk in and close the door behind her **

"**I was surprised with your transferred request, can to tell me why i should approve it" **

"**May i sit down sir" **

"**Granted" Kate sat down. **

"**the reason why i want to transferred back to Cairns is cause i shouldn't of been transferred here in the first place" **

"**Lieutenant you know what the navy is like you go where the navy tells you to go"**

"**i understand that sir. as i said, i shouldn't be here. an officer transferred me here in hoping that i would break up with commander Mike Flynn" **

"**commander flynn where is he station at" **

"**He the captain on Hammersley. when he was promoted he got shore posting and it was an opportunity for us to get together since the navy rules couldn't stop us from being together. three weeks before my transferred to here we got engage as you know sir and at the same time Mike was transferred back on to hammersley after six months having shore posting. We both agree it bit of quinstancts that the navy suddenly transferred a newly engage office to the other side of the country just three weeks after getting engage and at the same time having her fiancee post back onto the ship she was serving on. mike told me he was only going to be on Hammersley for few weeks, he still on there and gone through seven XO since i left. Mike did some checking out and it turns out that the CO of Cairns NAVCOM was behind of the transfer of me here and Mike back onto Hammersley" **

"**why would the CO do such a thing, did she know about the engagement" **

"**the whole city knew sir, it was on the front page of the paper a week after we got engage. the reason why she done what she did was cause she in love with Mike" **

"**She in love with him so she planning on trying to break you two up" **

"**Yes sir" **

"**Ok let me see what i can do" **

"**thank you sir" Kate stood up **

"**Lieutenant who transferred you to Hammersley" Kate smile **

"**fleet command sir since lieutenant commander Flynn was going through XO's like there no tomorrow, so they sent me. Been servicing on Hammersley for four years till i was transferred to here sir" Kate walk out of the captain cabin and off the ship, she return back home and email Mike about it. **

**The next day Kate flew to Cairns, she was looking ford to seeing the new house that she and Mike brought while she was overseas and his house was up for sale. When Kate walk into the house she smile as she look around the five bedroom five and half bathroom two story house. **

**she saw it was an open plan kitchen, dining and living room. She saw the large family room, officer, laundry and games room. She walk up stairs and down to the master bedroom and walk to the french doors and open them and step outside to boucerny that look over the back yard and also got a sea view. She walk back in side closing and locking the door then she check out the bathroom since she needed to use the loo. She saw large walk in shower, spa bath, toilet and his and her hand basin. **

**After using the loo and wash her hands, she check out the rest of the house before leaving to go into town to get some groceries. when she return and every thing put away she left to go down to the navy wharf to walk along it. **

**When she did she notice a patrol boat returning so she stop to see who it was. she was surprise to see it was Hammersley so she walk down to where she knew it would dock and waited. Two dads was at the EOD when he zoom on who on the wharf **

"**I don't believe it" he said out loud **

"**what is it two dads" dutchy said **

"**It the X… lieutenant McGregor" **

"**what" mike said then walk over to look for himself then smile. **

"**This is a surprise sir, did you know she was in Cairns" **

"**no, but i do miss her" then he walk out to the side deck and wave to her as he open the box. Kate wave back to him and watch as Hammersley dock. **

**once the gang way was in place Kate walk up onto hammersley just as Mike appeared while grinning. they both hug and kiss just as the crew cheer them on. when they broke apart Kate turn to them **

"**Back to work" Kate yell out **

"**Welcome back X" charge said **

"**thanks Charge" then everyone return back in side. **

"**your back earley what happen" **

"**Lieutenant wilson" Kate look at him **

"**that bad" **

"**that bad, i told Maxine i want her off my ship" **

"**Her" she raise her eyebrows **

"**Yes, she was flirting with me and she been reprimanded for it" **

"**You want me back" **

"**Yes i do" **

"**Why don't you go and finish up what you're doing then come home" mike smile **

"**what have you got in mind" Kate kiss him **

"**Wait till you get home sailor" she kiss him once more before walking off Hammersley waving to the crew. Mike went to finish his paperwork and got other things sorted out before he left to see Maxine then headed home. **

**When he arrived home Kate was waiting for him in the shower. He took his clothes off and went to join her in the shower **

"**Is this what you got in mind Kate" **

"**for starts" they kiss and made love while in there. **

**Then they continue off in bed before falling asleep for couple of hours. When they woke up they made love again before getting up and dress. they went into town for dinner then join the crew for drinks. when they walk out side the whole crew was there waiting for them. **

"**X it great to see you" **

"**you to swain" they hug then Kate hug Sally and the rest of the crew before sitting down next to Mike **

"**sir, X when did you two get married" Swain said when he notice the rings on their fingers **

"**what" the crew said in shocked. **

"**July last year before by deployment overseas" Kate said **

"**Why didn't you guys wait till the X return" Two dads asked **

"**We talk about it and both agree that if we get married before i leave then when i return i could try to transferred back to here since i'm married to Mike" **

"**Are you back here X" RO asked **

"**No i'm still in perth for now" **

"**where did you get married" Charge asked **

"**Place called pop up wedding perth" mike said **

"**Who was your witnesses" Sally asked **

"**buffer and nav" Mike said. He got his phone out of his pocket and open it and look for a photo then he past it to Sally who was next to him **

"**wow Kate you look beautiful" **

"**thanks Sally" **

**Kate was wearing an ivory V neck lace bodice with ivory beading, wide lace straps form V neck to match V back with illusion lace cut out, with full length A line skirt. Kate hair was up and wearing sapphire blue crystals and rhinestone headband and was carrying bouquet of mix white flowers. Mike was in his dress white uniform. **

"**what was Nav wearing?" Charge asked **

"**click onto the next photo" mike said. Sally click onto the next photo it was one of buffer and Nav together. **

**Nav was wearing navy blue V neck dress that flow down to A line skirt. she was wearing her hair up and wearing navy blue headband and carrying mix of blue and white flowers. Kate got her phone out and show the ones who next to her the two photos. **

"**How are Nav and buffer" RO asked **

"**Good, they got married on the same day as Mike and me" **

"**what" everyone said **

"**they got married first, then Mike and i did" **

"**You and boss saw each other before you got married" two dads said **

"**Well yes and no, we were both wearing blindfolds, flick to the next photo" Kate said. **

**Charge click onto the next photo to see Mike and Kate standing together wearing the blind fold. Kate was wearing red sweetheart neckline dress with lace cap sleeves that flow down to Tea length ball gown skirt and red shoes. Her hair was up and wearing red and white roses since her bouquet is red and white roses. **

"**after Mike and i got married i got change so we could take photo of the four of us without the blindfold" Kate said grinning. **

"**you can click onto the next photos" mike said **

**Two dads click onto the next photo it was two open hands with the wedding in the palm of there hands. both rings where rose gold in the in side with white gold on the outside and a strip of rose gold in the middle. in the next photo it show Mike and kate wearing their wedding rings. and in the last photo it show with the engagement ring added. **

"**We planning on renewing our vows when we have our one year wedding anniversary and we will be hopefully share it with you all" **

"**that would be great sir" Swain said **

"**will Nav and buffer be here for it" **

"**If all goes well, yes" Kate said Charge pick up his drink and stood up **

"**i would like to make a toast to Mike and Kate flynn you two are sure full of surprises and we wish you both years of happiness. to Mike and Kate" **

"**Mike and Kate" the crew raise there classes before taking a sip of there drink. **

**They all talk and laugh for the next hour before Mike and Kate left to return home for the night. Mike and Kate spend the next two days together before Kate return back to Perth and Mike leaving to finish the patrol with a new XO. **

**when Kate return, she knew that the next day her and crew going to be receiving new metals. Kate would be receiving two bars to added to her two overseas metals since she already been over seas in 2002. She wish that Mike was there seeing her receiving her metals.**

**the next morning all the crew was on the wharf with there families on seats that was set up. the chief of the navy and couple other high ranking officers were there to give out the metals to the crew. After the captain of Warramunga gave his speech, the chief of staff saying his speech, while he was saying his speech, the other two high ranking officers was pining the metals on each of the crew members. Then the rear admiral said his small speech and mention names of crew and what metals and promotions they received. **

"**In ****acts of gallantry in action in hazardous circumstances Lieutenant Kate Flynn and lieutenant Nikki Tomawski received the medal of gallantry and cross of valour for risking their lives in saving five crew members while under fire from the enemy" Everyone clap as the chief of the navy pin the two metals on both Kate and Nav since they were standing next to each other. Then they saulted each other **

"**Well done lieutenants you done the navy prod" **

"**thank you sir" They both said at the same time.**

**then he went to the next person who received metal. when it was over Kate smile as she watch buffer and Nav hug and kiss as she walk over to them. **

"**buffer" he turn to Kate**

"**X how are you" **

"**I'm good, i thought you were out on patrol" **

"**electrical problems" **

"**Ok, have you heard from the crew" **

"**Yes we both have, they were shocked about our surprise wedding" Nav said **

"**mike and i told them that we planning on renewing our vows in front of them all" **

"**Hey that a great idea and we can have our families there" Nav said **

"**Well we do have six months of saving and planning" buffer said **

"**True" nikki said **

"**mike and i planning on having the reception at rosie's restaurant if they agree to it" **

"**I think they should Kate from what i've heard, that restaurant been booming since it was mention in the paper" nikki said **

"**that true" **

"**Lieutenant flynn" they turn and stood at attention and salute the chief of the navy **

"**sir" Kate said **

"**i'm here with your transferred orders" he past Kate an envelope **

"**Thank you sir" she open it and pulled out the letter and read what is said **

"**I'm back on Hammersley" **

"**what but Mike on there" Nav said **

"**sir nav right" **

"**It only for couple patrols" Kate thought about it **

"**Promotion list" **

"**Yes and your in high chance of getting that new stripe lieutenant after i've read the reports about what you done while doing your tour overseas" **

"**thank you sir, dose commander white know about this sir" **

"**i've email her about it. Since Hammersley is out on patrol for the next two weeks, it will give you a chance to find a place to live" Kate smile **

"**I already got a place sir" **

"**commander flynn, i heard that you two got married before you left for your tour" **

"**Yes sir. He said to me in his emails that he wants me back. and the other XO he said that they need to be sent back to ADFA and watson bay" **

"**I know about that. I'll leave you to carry on"**

"**Yes sir, thank you sir" they sault each other before he walk away. Kate turn to buffer and Nav **

"**Knocker going to be shocked" kate said **

"**Yes she is, so care to join us for dinner tonight Kate" Nikki asked **

"**not tonight, i got packing to do, take care both of you" **

"**you to Kate" they hug then she hug buffer before walking away. **

**she return to her apartment and started making phone calls. the next day Kate walk into her and Mike place. she sorted out her bags then went shopping. **

**Over the next two weeks Kate keep herself busy till she got a text from Mike letting her know when he returning to home port. Later that afternoon Kate walking to the ballpen wearing her uniform when she heard Mike yelling **

"**maxine i don't want him on my boat you get me a lieutenant who follow the rules and works well with the crew. I wish Kate was back on Hammersley, you shouldn't of posted her to Perth in the first place them i wouldn't be having these problems" **

"**Your wish is my command...sir" mike and the lieutenant turn to the doorway in shocked. Kate walk in and saluted Mike and maxine whom salut in return **

"**Lieutenant McGregor what are you doing here" Maxine asked in shock**

"**I'm the new XO of Hammersley" mike look at Kate in shocked **

"**Lieutenant your posting is Perth" Maxine said **

"**Was in perth, now transferred back to here till new captain is found for Hammersley since commander flynn been going through XO like he did almost five years ago" **

"**your back on Hammersley" mike said **

"**yes chief of the navy told me himself personally" **

"**but does he know…" Kate smile **

"**Yes Mike he know and sends his congratulations. He told me it only for couple of patrols by there there will be a new captain and you can have your shore posting back" **

"**that is great news" then he turn to Maxine **

"**Looks like you don't have to look for another XO Maxine, see you in few days" then he turn to Kate **

"**dinner" **

"**love to and you can tell me about what been happening with the crew" **

"**Why not" they walk out the door then Kate step back in **

"**commander white it lieutenant Flynn, not McGregor" she wiggle her left hand since she wearing her wedding and engagement rings. **

**Maxine was shocked as she watch Mike and Kate walk towards the exit smiling and talking to each other. Maxine relies her plans for braking Mike and Kate up failed but she did have an ace up her sleeve something that Mike didn't know about and hopefully will never know. **

**The End**

**Coming Soon: Second time round**


End file.
